


Bodies

by Andraste, LokisRose



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Multi, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisRose/pseuds/LokisRose
Summary: Mutation is not a sin.





	Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> This vid contains implied child harm and canon-typical medical trauma.

[Bodies](https://vimeo.com/284641518) from [Andraste](https://vimeo.com/user12922840) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 **Password:** mutation

**Download:**[178MB zipped .mp4 file](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uxbovxxi7zlaakx/Bodies.zip?dl=0).

**Lyrics**

God gave me the sunshine,  
Then showed me my lifeline,  
I was told it was all mine,  
Then I got laid on a leyline,  
What a day, what a day,  
And your Jesus really died for me  
Then Jesus really tried for me.

UK and entropy,  
I feel like it's fuckin' me,  
Wanna feed off the energy,  
Love living like a deity,  
What a day, one day,  
And your Jesus really died for me,  
I guess Jesus really tried for me.

Bodies in the Bodhi tree,  
Bodies making chemistry,  
Bodies on my family,  
Bodies in the way of me,  
Bodies in the cemetery,  
And that's the way it's gonna be.

All we've ever wanted  
Is to look good naked  
Hope that someone can take it.  
God save me rejection  
From my reflection,  
I want perfection.

Praying for the rapture,  
'Cause it's stranger  
Getting stranger  
And everything's contagious  
It's the modern Middle Ages  
All day, every day,  
And if Jesus really died for me  
Then Jesus really tried for me.

Bodies in the Bodhi tree,  
Bodies making chemistry,  
Bodies on my family,  
Bodies in the way of me,  
Bodies in the cemetery,  
And that's the way it's gonna be.

All we've ever wanted  
Is to look good naked  
Hope that someone can take it.  
God save me rejection  
From my reflection,  
I want perfection.

Bodies in the Bodhi tree,  
Bodies making chemistry,  
Bodies on my family,  
Bodies in the way of me,  
Bodies in the cemetery,  
Bodies in the Bodhi tree,  
Bodies making chemistry,  
Bodies on my family,  
Bodies in the way of me,  
Bodies in the cemetery,  
And that's the way it's gonna be.

All we've ever wanted  
Is to look good naked  
Hope that someone can take it.  
God save me rejection  
From my reflection,  
I want perfection.

Jesus didn't die for you,  
What do you want?  
(I want perfection)  
Jesus didn't die for you,  
What are you on?  


Jesus didn't die for you  
Jesus didn't die for you  
Jesus didn't die for you.


End file.
